Harrie Potter And The Fallout From A Dark Lord
by dazgreen
Summary: Fem harry grows up well only to have to help the wizarding world of Britain survive the fallout from the dark lord
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt to write a story so please be gentle

This is a fem Harry Potter and British wizarding world in fallout 4

Iv reposted this as a reviewer pointed out some large mistakes and when I was up loading it some bits seem to have gone missing

I'm writing this on a iPad and it appears to change some words that look right

My spelling is crap and I'm not great at grammar

This story is very au as I'm mostly using HP characters and abilities in the fallout 4 universe the first 5 or so chapters will cover the 17 years before the bombs fall

Harrie Potter and the fallout of a dark lord

Chapter one the mystery begins

On the night of the 31st of October 2060 a man in a what appeared to be an unbelievably good or at least one of the scariest Halloween costume ever, he had red slit like eyes, pale white skin, hairless head and to add too the image of a bipedal snake he had a noseless face.

As he slowly walked through the small town of Godrics hollow in wales he didn't look at all out of place surrounded by all the other people in costume, this once handsome, dark hair and very carasmatic young man known as tom riddle now known as lord voldermort needed no costume to walked down this street on Halloween scaring even the strongest person this man had in the last decade personally killed hundreds and coursed the deaths of a million or more he had coursed the total destruction of The Israeli city of tel aviv in nuclear fire only 7 years ago, leading to a nuclear exchange.

As he walked through the white gate of a small cottage the people around him seemed to forget he had even been on this street only seconds before.

It was less than 10 minutes after lord Voldemort entered the garden than everyone within 1 mile felt a massive explosion from inside the cottage that they only seamed to remembered now after the explosion.

Within seconds there was a swarm of white three armed robots and people combing the small cottage looking for any survivors, what was found was strange.

A man laying at the bottom of the stairs eyes open with many cuts,broken bones in a puddle of blood surrounded by dead animals and broken furniture upstairs just inside the nursery a pile of black robes with a 13 inch black stick in front of a young woman that appeared to be sleeping a smile on her face her eyes closed laying in the middle of the massive explosion without a mark on her, than there was small child stood in a crib with a small zigzag scar on the forehead.

Within all this chaos and destruction one of the robots took the child and move away leaving the crowd that had formed around the cottage.

Minutes later a man with long black hair pulled up on a large black motorcycle after nearly felling off he started to run towards the crowd shouting Lilly, James, Harrie stopping at the gate as most of the front of the cottage slowly fell into the garden, he just stood the with a look of horror.

After a slight crack a grey bearded Gandalf lookalike appeared from nowhere before waving a white stick within a minute all the humans and robots appeared to think of something important they needed to do right now.

Leaving only the young black haired and old gray haired men looking at the now crumbling cottage, as the old man walked to the gate he said Sirius what happened and where are Lilly, James and harry? Sirius just pointed to corner of the garden where there were the body's covered with sheets, the old man walked to the sheets lifting them and looking at the body's.

Spinning around at a speed no man of his apparent age should be able to achieve, standing there pointing the stick at the young man he shouted where's the boy? I need the boy Sirius where is it?

As Sirius looked at the man in shock he said after that outburst Why would I tell you anything have you gone mad calling Harrie an it.

I wouldn't tell you anything even if I had any idea where Harrie is. The old man had just fired a red light at Sirius as a large group of red cloked people appeared around them with one taking the red light to the face and slowly falling to the ground the group fired more red lights at both the old man and Sirius both had what appeared to be light blue bubbles around them.

After several seconds the lights stopped and a gray haired woman stepped forwards and asked what was happening here the old man said the potters are dead and Sirius black betrayed them everyone turned to Sirius pointing more of the strange sticks at him, he just said I didn't betray anyone and I would like veratasirum when questioned about this or any other crime i'm accused of and I don't want to be left alone with anyone due to the possibility of memory charms or assassination he said all of this staring at the old man as the group looked at the old man all of them could see the unbridled fury the man had in his eyes, seeing this the gray haired woman stepped between the men.

Sirius then turned to a man with a bright blue eye and wooden leg and said in a calm but loud voice mad eye moody my sworn godchild is missing the crowed was still looking at the old man and witnessed him raising his stick towards the woman and Sirius they all turned. There sticks towards the old man who seeing them lowered his arm mean while Sirius continued my cousin and his wife are laying dead in the garden of Albus Dumbledore's cottage and the only one to have cast a spell is the owner of the property where two people died and one child has gone missing.

At that moment Albus Dumbledore disappeared with a crack Sirius turned to the gray haired woman and said Amelia peter was the potters secret keeper Albus knew and tried to blame me he wants Harrie for something and he's not being subtleabout it we need to get to ministry and get me questioned before he can do anything and we need to worn frank and Alice as he has shown the same intressed in there boy neval Amelia ordered two of the red robed orers that had arrived with her to go to longbottem manor and get then to a safe place Amelia and Sirius went to the ministry with two arors. Mad eye started barking orders to the remaining troops to find the missing kid and fined peter petigrew.

After everyone left a group of grey cloked people arrived in a multi coloured vortex the leader of the group started barking what appeared to be orders in a strange mix of languages the others started moving around waving there own short sticks then near one of the people a table with rolls of parchment and quills appeared the quills started to write with no one touching them.

More than a mile away from the cottage a white three armed robot known as a mister handy, was handing over a small green bundle to a nurse, at the local hospital, for treatment and to report the death of the child's perant's to the police, the nurse took the child to the examination room.

The nurse removed the green blanket looking at the high quality embroidered blanket she read H. in fine script at that she started to record the details for the hospital records.

As the baby was checked the wound cleaned and dressed with the records completed the baby was feed then placed in the hospital kresh.

A young man with a red robes entered the hospital on reaching the reception desk he asked the young lady if a 15 month old baby boy had been admitted to the hospital in the last 2 hours after checking the records of admittance she told the men we had a baby brought in 1 1/2 hours ago by a mister handy named, Jeeves to which see giggled lightly.

The man snapped can I see the boy the receptionist continued to read he's on ward O! Wait she's on war, the young auror interrupted saying I'm looking for a boy named Harry Jade Potter not a bloody little girl!

By this time the receptionist was becoming very angry with the way he was speaking to her she Politely asked for his contact details he looked at her as if she was stupid at this point she asked him to leave as no boys by that name were in the hospital at this time he stormed stormed from the hospital rubbing his left arm.

The young receptionist phoned up to the ward to inform the ward nurse of the visit and recoded the information with the admittance record of a 12 to 16 month old Jane doe possibly Harrie Jade Potter this information was handed over to child Servicers 3 days later.

With only Sirius knowing Harrie is a girl due to the meddling of one Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who at the birth of Harrie had entered the room only moments after Lilly had given birth and without a word, cast a spell at the baby mumbled powerful then said congratulations on such a beautiful baby boy walked out and given an interview saying he was happy to say James and Lilly's baby boy was doing well and looked just like James then he just disappeared with a pop not having been in the hospital for more than 10 minutes.

By the time Sirius could correct people's beliefs there would be no sign of Harrie anywhere.


	2. Chapter Two Of fools and Guardianship

Harrie Potter and the fallout of a dark lord

This is my first attempt to write a story so please be gentle

This is a fem Harry Potter and British wizarding world in fallout 4

Iv reposted chapter one as a reviewer pointed out some large mistakes and when I was up loading it some bits seem to have gone missing

I'm writing this on a iPad and it appears to change some words that look right

My spelling is crap and I'm not great at grammar

This story is very au as I'm mostly using HP characters and abilities in the fallout 4 universe the first 5 or so chapters will cover the 17 years before the bombs fall

Chapter Two Of fools and Guardianship

Within an hour of the death of the Potters, Sirius had been cleared of any wrongdoing, after he had undergone questioning with truth serum to confirm his story and tell the department of Peters ability to change into a small brown rat.

In the time Sirius was being questioned Albus Dumbledore had used nearly every favor and called in every debt owed to the Dumbledore family to keep any part of his involvement with the deaths of Lilly and James, out of the official investigation not knowing or possably not caring for the harm he was doing to his reputation.

Albus then used any and all the goodwill he had left to keep a young man that was known to have been a death eater one of the followers of the self styled Dark lord Voldemort out of prison. Then he had given him a job at Hogwarts telling everyone he was a spy and it is for the greater good that young Severus be given a second chance.

So it came as a surprise to the members of the Wizengamot when only 6 hours later, he called a meeting of the highest athoraty of the wizarding world for an emergency session.

After all the members he had invited arrived, sat down and were looking towards Albus for an explanation, the doors opened and Sirius and Amelia with her guards walked in taking seats at the back of the room near the doors Albus frowned on seeing frank and Alice longbottem there as Amelia's guards.

Albus stood with twinkling eyes and proceeded to kill his political career with just a fue words, Albus stood and said as cheaf warlock of the Wizengamot I have sealed the Potter's will and when found I will be taking guardianship of there orphaned child. Before sitting down with a small smile on his lips, believing the body would just accept what he said as that had alway done for the last 50 years.

The group just sat there staring at the lunatic, then in a odd and quite voice from one of the members who continued to say Albus are you out of your tiny mind? or have you gone insane?, because it's not but 6 hours ago you where implicated with at leased contributing to these deaths, now your are telling us that your sealing there wills and taking there missing child?

The shock that Albus was feeling was clear for all to see as he had assumed there would be no arguments with his wishes, he was the self appointed leader of the light! and should not be questioned.

He stood and said I assure you it's for the greater good that the wills of James and Lilly remain sealed and that I have custody of the boy, Sirius stood and said i thought this was the British ministry of magic not Grindelwald ministry of magic? at this there was a massive out cry as each of the members thought about all the times Albus had used that statement to divert attention from his actions within seconds a shudder of revulsion ran throughout the room, each of them thinking of all the atrocities committed by Gellert Grindelwald using that as his slogan!

Soon everyone was shouting for his dismissal from the wizngamont and the ICW. it took less than 5 minutes for Albus to lose his positions of power in the ministry and ICW.

There was a statement made to the body that Albus needs to be removed from his post of headmaster of hogwarts and as soon as possible Albus just sat there In shock this could not happen, he had spent nearly a century gaining power, and collecting favors. in one day it all came crashing down he was furious! in one quick motion he had fired a fire spell so powerful that there were animals and demons within it what he didn't count on was for one of the panicking group hitting him in the back of his head with there arm as they attempted to run forcing him headfirst into his own Fiendfyre spell in moments there were 4 people alive out of the 145 members attending the meeting and Albus had undone 3/4 of a century of bribes, blackmail and manipulations more shockingly he had hurt Voldemort's causes more with that one spell than anyone had in over two decades.

Amelia, Sirius, frank and Alice just managed to close the large doors before the howling beasts rolled over the rest of the room, hitting the doors they were frantically trying to shore up with every spell they could think of.

As the noise died down what seemed like the entire auror core arrived, Amelia as the highest ranked employee of the ministry, she started giving orders stating with arresting all marked follows of Voldemort she ordered that a forearm check was to be carried out on every person in the ministry starting with the auror's! On hearing this a young auror pulled his wand shouted avard ka! before being hit with no less that 20 bolts of red light.

Leaving him crumble against the wall Amelia shouted I want everyone with the mark leaking truth serum by the morning, clean this mess off the floor and start with him.

Amelia stood there eyes closed thinking of all the thinks that needed to be done she was making a list in her head and giving orders to the constant flow of people coming to her.

Within minutes Amelia noticed the area was getting warm looking around the door had a dim glow she panicked shouting clear the ministry get everything and everyone to hogwarts strip it down to the bedrock do it fast call in everyone.

Calming a little she pointed at a young black auror. Kingsley stand by the lifts watch the door when you see the fire brake through, blast the roof there pointing to a joint between wall and ceiling and keep blasting until it blocks the corridor then retreat to the atrium.

One of the group asked what's going on and why do we need to clear the ministry, Amelia pointed to the door saying that bast**d! Albus Dumbledore released Fiendfyre on the lowest level of the ministry of magic with nearly 150 members of the Wizengamot in the room its consuming all of the magic and we don't have nearly enough people or space to stop it.

After a second of shocked silence everyone moved some only waving there wands sending silver flashes from there wands others running to the lifts, the group of four that survived walked together to the lift heading to the atrium it seemed to take forever waiting for there arrival after leaving the lift Amelia setup her base right there giving orders and receiving progress reports as she watched a group in gray robes approached the leading figure stopped in front of Amelia.

Minister bones the department of mystery's is clear we think the door to the wizngamont chambers should hold for 2 to 3 hours longer we've add as many protections as we can, what are your orders?

Amelia softly asked how long until the fire reaches ground level?

The ministry is one of the best warded places in the country this will slow the fire down, but will also make it impossible to stop it reaching the surface this will take 2 days after all the wards and magic within the ministry have gone it will become a normal fire as you know Fiendfyre fire feeds off magic and once out of control is almost impossible to stop the ministry is lost a large part of the above ground buildings will be lost.

Amelia sat there thinking after what felt like hours she stood I need you all to help move and setup a temporary ministry a Hogwarts make sure nobody can enter the building then get everyone out.

I'm going to see the muggle prime minister to explain everything Sirius and frank are in charge in my absence, Amelia walked over to a row of large fire places after a young girl vanished in green flames Amelia took a pinch of silvery power from a bowl and saying PM's office she stepped in to the fire and disappeared.

At lunch time of the first of November a grey hair woman walked out of the fireplace of no.10 Downing Street in front of her sat a tall dark haired man this man was the most powerful man in the UK he looked up at her and said to what do I owe the pleasure it looked like it was fare from a pleasure.

Amelia said I'm Amelia Bones head of the department of magical law enforcement and current head of the magic government.

Prime minister Adam Grace sat there looking at her and asked what happened to the idiot fudge Amelia said he died with most of the government at the hand of Albus Dumbledore at the ministry of magic early this morning.

Aden looked stunned I thought Albus was one of your most powerful leaders?

Amelia asked if she could sit down saying I've been awake over 23 hours and they have been very long hours I have I long strange story and some very bad news for you I need to tell you that sometime in the next 2 days there will be a massive fire under Whitehall and when I say massive I mean that it will be.

Aden sat back and he said explain! Amelia sat down in front of the desk closed her eyes taking a deep breath she started the story over next 2 hours she explained everything that she knew then explained about Fiendfyre, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore and between them they agreed a cover story for the destruction of a large part of Whitehall as Amelia left.

The prime minister lifted his phone contacting the people he needs and to evacuate central London as quickly as possible and to ensure the safety of the public when moveing the government to a bunker on the outskirts of the city.

Several hours later with all the news agencies in the U.K. reporting a terrorist threat to blowup the government within the next 72 hours.


	3. Chapter 3 Aftermath

With the destruction of Whitehall and everything within 1km the hart of the British political system had been ripped out in less than 3 days.

The British army had worked nonstop over that time to move the people out of the area, then to save as much of the history and records that would be lost to the fire where moved to safe storage, the witches and wizards were a great help with this thanks to there expanded bags and instant travel very little was lost.

The out cry from the British people was massive forcing the government to invest in shelters in case of any future attacks, it was during this time that Amelia worked closely with the PM to help with the aftermath of Dumbledore's actions.

She had the aurors search Albus quarters at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in an effort to find out why he had gone insane leading to many revaluations when his memwarse were found with his plans for the wizarding world and Harry Potter or Neval Longbottem.

Amelia and Sirius met with the prime minister and informed him of the story of Lord Voldemort and ask him for help finding Sirius god daughter with the sharing of informatio, a closer working arrangement was forged leading to the two parts of the British government having the best and most positive relationship for hundreds of years.

Amelia and the department of mysteries found out about the problems the larger world was experiencing and the threat nuclear weapons could present to the Wizarding world.

It only took the police 6 weeks to find the baby girl left at rookwood hospital near godric's hollow in wales on the 31st of November. Both the muggle government and the ministry of magic were moved to shelters jointly made by wizards and muggles due to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy all the muggles signed the official secrets act. The unspeakable's added wards to the shelters and were working together on all the shelters they were using the plans from the Americans, a Vault Tec representative had visited the uk to offer that Vault Tec would build the shelters the wizarding official had used a mind magic known as legamancy to read his mind after having a very bad feeling about the mans motive the man had been stunned and bound in seconds.

Amelia and the prime minister had been called and the man had been questioned about Vault Tec the answers sickened both ministers the rep was obliviated and told that Vault Tec's services were not needed thank you very much.

After that meeting the relationship between the U.K. And U.S.A became a lot colder due to the fact that that the U.S President knew of the unethical plans that Vault Tec had for there Vaults, over the next decade the Government of Britain and the Ministry of Magic worked very hard with the department of mysteries researching anyway to survive the fallout if the worst was to happen.

The British ministry of magic reached out to the International Confederation of Wizards trying to inform them of the problems in the non magical world and the risks of the nuclear weapons, the representatives were laughed out of the conference before giving even half the information.

The I.C.W continued with there isolation in the full knowledge that nothing the ignorant muggle's could do would affect Wizards.

After Harrie had been found and Sirius had taken her to Saint Mungo's hospital for a full check up, at the check up an echo of dark magic was found in the scar on her forehead the unspeakable's were called and appeared to all go insane Amelia,Sirius and a goblin from the goblin bank of gringots were called the goblin was a small pale skinned large eared creature with sharp teeth he was possibly the best curse bracker in the magical world.

Within hours of being called to the hospital they had moved to Gringots, in a dark stone room at the hart of the bank with furniture that seemed to have been grown from the living stone, a large stone throne at one end of a large table there was a large goblin in gold armour sitting in front of a group of both goblins and wizards that were shouting and banging on the table.

The group from the hospital entered through a pair of onyx doors to be sat at the end of the table away from the others then with a massive bang the goblin in gold armour silenced the room he addressed the group that had entered in a voice that sounded like rock moving over rock.

Welcome goblin Razor Tooth why do you bring these people to me without notice and what could be so important that all of these others were told not asked to meet you in my chambers without my consent! Be aware if I deem it unimportant you will die for your presumption.

Razor Tooth stood an in a low quiet voice he said there are now 2 _Horcrux_ within the bank of Gringots! The room was silent then the armoured goblin sat, did you bring both of these admonitions into my bank? Razor Tooth looked insulted then with a sigh he sat and said only one came with me to the bank the other was already here before I discovered that they even existed and the one I brought needs to be moved to a different vessel.

The gold clad Goblin screamed you of all goblin's know the rules all _Horcrux_ are to be destroyed on site not moved due to the dangers they pose to anyone that comes into contact with them.

Razor Tooth said my king there is a _Horcrux_ in the bank and the thing that created it also created more, one has been placed in this child! I think there are others by the same thing. It appears that the self declared dark lord has split his soul into many pieces and he only disembodied himself.


	4. Chapter 4 growing up

It had been nearly 10 Years since the murder of Harrie's parents and she was excitedly running around the large black manner at number 12 grimold place in London, she was looking for her mum and dad, she had found her sister sue in the kitchen earlier, before she had started the search for her parents.

It had only been 4 years since Sirius and Amelia had married and after the wedding they had adopted there orphaned charges, so little Susan Bones who parents had been killed only a month before Harrie's and Harrie Potter both became blacks with there new mum.

It was Harrie's 11th birthday and there was to be a party with all her friends and family spending the afternoon and evening at black manner, Harrie had been trained from an early age in magic and history with sue, with all the tutoring they were working at about a 6th year level of the Hogwarts of Albus Dumbledore, part of this was due to the dumbing down of the curriculum. But with Hogwarts now teaching students what they had been teaching to the 4th years by the Christmas of their first year they were only around 2 years ahead of most of there peers.

Sue and Harrie had attended muggle school together for the last 3 years as the ministry of magic had made it part of the education of all wizards and witches.

They had worked with the muggle government to have magical's born to muggles known as muggle borns, and the magical's raised in the muggle world to attend primary school with the pure and half blood children.

There were witches and wizards along with people born without magic from pure blood family's know as squibs all working together in the education system with help from the parents of muggle borns to keep the statute of wizarding secrecy.

After the ministry had moved to Hogwarts and the plans Dumbledore had created to rule a weakened wizarding world were found, all laid out in great detail with his breeding charts and so much more in the memoirs he had hidden in his office at Hogwarts.

In the 6 large volumes he covered his life from him killing his sister, through shooting his lover the dark lord Gindelwold after he at Attempted to replace Albus as the future ruler of the world, to setting up Harry Potter and his family to die after he had created a false prophecy and then used a young death eater to leak it to Voldemort.

All of this was so he would be the most powerful leader of the light in history, the unspeakable's had found that Albus had changed the wards of Hogwarts the make everyone that attended the school trust the kindly old headmaster and with the addition of a mild confusion curse, that he had placed to reduce people's common sense making them rely on his sound advice Albus had managed to rewrite history and get away with so many crimes it had taken years to reverse the damage he had done to the magical community of Britain, unfortunately the rest of the world wouldn't believe the great leader of the light could have done any of what he was being accused of, this all added to the strain in the International relations.

It was 8:39 on the 31st of July 2070 and Harrie had found her mum and dad putting presents of a table in the backyard she stood there watching them for several minutes listening to the light chatter when they noticed her, it was her mum who greeted her with a smile and a kiss, the day was long and very busy she felt like she had met more people today than she thought she had met in her life.

After the party the small family had discussed the next school year and there attendance at Hogwarts there was a shopping trip to arrange in the next few days, sue best friend Hanna Abbott would be joining Harrie and her best friend Hermione Granger on the shopping trip to diagon alley and the bank Harrie loved the bank she enjoyed spending time with all the goblins she also enjoyed talking to them they seemed to love her too there were loads of trips to the bank over the years and she probably know more about the goblin nation than any non goblin in the world.

The goblins, wizards, centor's and many other magical race's were co-operating more and all had more interaction with the muggle world than ever before the wizarding world of Britain had progressed from the 17th century into the 21st in less than a decade and was thriving the number of muggle borns had skyrocketed after the destruction of the wizngamont, people believed that as a large number of death eaters and Dumbledore had died more of the muggle borns lived to attend Hogwarts.

After shopping and enjoying a few weeks holiday the blacks, longbottems, Grangers and Abbott's were standing in front of a blank wall at kings cross between platforms 9 and 10 the lady's where crying and the men pretending they weren't.

At 10:45 all the children walked through what looked like a solid wall into a magical platform and sitting in a light cloud of steam was a beautiful red steam locomotive with 9 large carriages behind it, the group of girls entered a carriage looking forward to a new chapter in there lives, over the next 7 years the group of friends would grow as they went through there school years they would sit for 2 exams, known as the O. and Newts earning the highest scores in the world for nearly 900 Years.

After a short time of the ministry being at Hogwarts the wards of Hogwarts were found to be to restrictive for a government to work efficiently and the ministry of magic was again moved this time it was moved to the same shelter the muggle government were using, It was now 2076 and the witches and wizards of Britain had integrated with the muggle world to a greater extent that had ever happened in history, they had tried to help the other magical community's progress and prepare for the future but they were rebuffed by all with scornful tornts from most of them.

The Vaults in the U.K. Were complete and there had been several prearranged evacuation drills, with the time from the first alarm sounding to the vaults being sealed, down to under an hour from the nearly 6 that it had taken the first time, most of the people felt the government and people had done everything they could to survive if the worst was to happened with a large portion of the British population having a place in the vaults and most of them having moved some of there belongings into the rooms they had been assigned in the vaults, all of the vaults had been warded to hell and back and a flue connection added to all the vaults to be used only after the bombs had fallen, as it was believed by both governments that the I.C.W would be destroyed or have more to worry about than the statute of secrecy in the aftermath of a nuclear war.

The non magical government had been moving troops into the vaults and setting up a small base in each Vault the bases were all ways near the Vault door before you could reach the main Vault as more people moved to the vaults more of the military moved with them leaving large parts of the country empty this happened slowly over years with job having moved so did the people.

Each Vault had been stocked with enough food, cloths and essentials for 10 thousand people for 50 years and there were 6000 muggle vaults in the U.K. The Government had managed so much only thanks to the magical's helping with the building and moving of materials to the work sites, there are only 2 magical Vaults in the U.K. the magical Vaults are special they had 3 more levels full of magical creatures and magical plants with extra Vaults attached for the other magical races, that didn't want to live with humans or couldn't due to the chance they would harm humans like werewolves and vampires, most of the goblin nation had already move to tunnels below the Vault, the Vaults were already occupied thanks to the Vaults being like a city in there own right.

With the American annexation of Canada to ensure Canadian support for its defense of the Alaskan front even as the American federal government acted aggressively against its own citizens to contain wartime rioting, anti-war civil disobedience and military desertion, the British gave full information to there people and encouraged people to move into there vaults if they could, the vaults remained open and the people could come and go as they wished with many firms moving there production into the vaults, some farms and hydroponic farms were started in each Vault, to reduce the need to move food around the country due to the shortage of fossil fuels and raw materials.

A joint magical and muggle research Vault had been one of the first vaults to have been finished it had already produced plans for magitec solutions to some of the problems, that the population at large would face and they continued to work on other ideas, but due to the I. rules on wizarding secrecy they could not be introduced to the greater population and were being developed just in case the bombs were to fall.

The ministry was moving to the vault over the next months, diagon ally had already moved in to the main level of one of the vaults over the last year, and most of the food in the magical world already came from the vaults as wizards moved from there warded farms and small holdings to the areas setup for livestock and farms in one of the lower levels, as people moved into the 2 vaults the flue network was opened and a massive library was added to the near perfect copy of Hogwarts school.

There had been lots of greenhouse type areas set aside for potion ingredients to be grown and a level was setup with many different climates and terrain for plants and animals to live.

In the massive lower level of the vaults there were all of the larger and more dangerous creatures like the dragons with there handlers and all the business that used there parts, it had take a massive effort over years from the British magical's to get them in the numbers they needed to maintain a healthy population of all these large creatures, one of the side effects no one had thought of was that Hogwarts lessons had started to be held in the vault for herbology and creatures leading to even better test results for Hogwarts which had taken its place back as the best magical school in the world several years ago.

By September of 2077 the U.K. Government and the ministry of magic had come to believe a nuclear war was only months away and there were rumours that the French and Spanish had plans to attack the U.K. in the misguided belief that the British had found a lot of resources and planned to attack them, due to all the help the U.K. had received from the magical races the British were far better off than they should have been and other countries had started to notice.

In late September a notice was sent to everybody in Britain magical and not that all Vaults would be sealed at midnight on the 10th of October until the first of January or 30 years after the last bomb drops, as there was credible information that Britain could be attacked before the end of the year and nobody wanted to risk lives by not being prepared just in case, as the government had gone out of its way to keep all the people informed of the situation and had kept all the promises it had given over the last decade, there would be over 45 million non magical people in the vaults with over 2 million magical sentient in the 2 magical vaults on the morning of October the 11th.


	5. it's the end of the world as we know it!

From the night of the 31st of October 2060 there had been a evil moving around Europe it possessed small animals until its presents killed the creatures, then it moved on, it influenced the minds of the non magical's around it inducing paranoia and greed as it became stronger it started to influence the leaders of some of the smaller countries in Europe leading to a high number of clashes between these countries by the mid 2070's the president of the French Republic was fully under the control of the spirt of the darkest wizard in recent history with this power Voldemort had started plans to attack Britain.

On the 23rd October 2077 at 14:42h in a small office deep in the government vault on the outskirts of London

The prime minister of the U.K. Was Sitting staring at the televisions around the conference room showing broadcasts from America, China and Europe all of the broadcasts claimed that nuclear weapons had been fired, before one by one all the screens started to just show snow the PM just sat there with his eyes shut in a cold sweat, after a few minutes he whispered to himself they did it the stupid fu****g idiots did it!

It took 2 hours, 120 minutes, or 7200 seconds to end over 3000 years of history, the so called super powers killed more people in those 7200 seconds than had died in every conflict ever fought in the history of mankind! The prime minister had started to receive reports for all the vaults over the past several hours 5974 vaults had given there initial report and in each report there was a standard list of facts starting with if the Vault was still sealed, the radiation count inside and outside the Vault door and if there are any problems inside the Vault all of the reports had been good about the insides of the vaults but all the rad counts from outside the vaults were much higher than expected, the prime ministers advisers were claiming that the readings made them believe the U.K. had been targeted with One of only 2 things 1- there had been far more nukes than expected but this is unlikely as the readings would mean that something like 15x the number of nukes thought to be aimed a Britain had been fired or 2- the advisors thought it more likely that someone had sent dirty bombs with there strikes.

3 weeks after the bombs had fallen both governments had assembled in the government Vault, all but 26 vaults had reported that everything in the Vaults were good with no problems within, but reports from only 6 Vaults came reports that humans could live even for a short time out side and all 6 of these vaults where so far from any city that it would take over a week to walk to the closest and by that time everyone would be dead, all the others had radiation readings that no one would survive for long his advisers had started to calculate that it would be 150 to 200 years before anyone would be able to live outside the vaults.

With all the farms and factories within the vaults there food and resources could last 80 years or so they would runout well before it would be even remotely liveable out side the vaults they needed to work out how to survive in the vaults for 200 years.

There still had not been any reports from the 26 vaults they were trying to plan visits to the vaults, the problem is that out side the vaults, people would die in weeks after only few minutes of exposure to the massive radiation poisoning they would suffer, it was then that Amelia started to tell the PM about the flue network in each Vault but due to the radiation no magical's wanted to be the first to check on the vaults, the unspeakable's had found out that 4 vaults were unreachable by flue it had been decided that it would make sense to check the 22 accessible vaults first, the group were discussing the protections they could give to the soldiers that were going to visit the vaults with the hopes that the problems were just in the communication systems and not with the Vaults them self.

There was another problem for Amelia both Susan and Harrie had been at a wedding party in Hogwarts they had chosen to use a magical room that they had found when at school this room could give you any environment you needed it was probably the most magical place in the world, it had been studied for over 5 years by the best minds in Britain and no one could even guess how it works.

There had not been any contact with Hogwarts but the goblins assured Sirius and Amelia that everyone at Hogwarts are still alive and in exactly the same condition as they had been in for the last 3 weeks there had not been even the slightest change, the goblins had a 24 hour watch on Harrie's life stone and they had started to believe that she was in some form of stasis as all the other stones changed all the time even when the person it is linked to was only sat in a chair or sleeping, all the people know to be at Hogwarts had static stones for the hole time they had been monitoring them.

After 6 weeks all 22 vaults had been checked with 2 being lifeless due to the vault door not being closed, in both cases this was due to French saboteurs, when investigating the British soldiers discovered from the arm mounted computer, the RobCo Pip-Boy (Personal Information Processor) that one of the men was wearing that this was a small part of the plan to invade Britain, the invasion had started only days after the vaults were sealed it was just luck that all the vaults had been closed before hand, for the 20 thousand people that had died it was bad luck that these 2 saboteurs of the 200 that had been sent to Britain made it into there vaults One of the mister handy's that had been assigned to the vault Reported that a man had killed the guards and opened the vaults door just a few minutes before there was a massive explosion killing most of the people on the upper levels instantly and ensuring that everyone in the lower levels had died over the following weeks ,it was only thanks to the wards that had stopped the upper levels from collapsing that had saved the structure from being a total loss.

The mister handy's had closed the door as quickly as possible, then they started moving body's to the residential level before chilling the level to -20 to stop the body's decomposing, afterwards they had started the decontamination of the Vault, this was expected to take the next 6 months to ensure the safety of anybody moving into the vault.

In the other Vault the saboteur had planted bombs in key locations killing all the soldiers within the vault, then he had forced the door open allowing several hundred French troops to storm in, just days before the bombs fell due to the damage that had been done to the door they were unable to reseal the vault, leading to the death of the Vault! Including tall the French soldiers.

Thankfully with the tools and spare parts the soldiers had brought with them the communications were restored in the 21 vaults with the radiation levels in the damaged Vault it was agreed that the Vault should be stripped of everything that could be moved into the now empty Vault for decontamination.


	6. Chapter 6 The British are Coming

When Harrie looked around the room the party was being held in there was a sense of wrongness, only moments ago the party had been going well with the bride and groom cutting the cake, then there was a white flash then a almighty noise now a strange feeling, everyone was looking around trying to workout what had changed.

Harrie tried the door only to find it wouldn't open for her she then used the rooms ability to see what was happening out side the room, after a few moments the walls appeared to go transparent, and all around them there was hell it was a desolate wasteland, with large parts of the castle crumbling, the group stood shocked it took over 3 hours for everyone to calm down then more than a day for someone to think of getting the room to give them a flue connection, once there was a connection Neville stepped through to Vault 1.

Neville had been gone for over a week when the flue had turned green before Sirius and Amelia followed Neville out of the fireplace Susan and Harrie had ran in to there arms nearly knocking them back into the fire with the force of the impact, after hugging the girls they all sat down for an explanation of everything that had happened in the world over the last 208 years and why it had taken Neville over a week to return when they had agreed the he should return in a few hours to tell them if it was safe, everyone thought he had died that was why nobody had followed him and they had started to plan away to get out of Hogwarts and travel to the vault a different way.

Sirius explained that after discovering that it would not be safe to leave the vaults for centuries the researchers and unspeakable's had taken 10 years to workout a way for the people to survive for the 2 hundred years, there where more than enough resources for 80+ years but not a chance that it could be stretched to the 2 centuries that where needed, the magical's had created a rune scheme with a large amount of help from the non magical scientists, once applied to each Vault they would slow time within the vaults.

Over the years the researchers had created weapons, armour and medicines to allow scouts to be sent out from the vaults, it had only been a few months but no humanoid life had been found before theses scouting missions had been stopped after several deaths, with the radiation levels so high and everything from ants to cows becoming killing machines, it had become so bad that one soldier had died when attacked by a mole it had burrowed up from below and eaten him whole before anyone could do anything to stop it the fact it was the size of a car had not helped the scouting group that had encountered the things.

During the decade the research had taken the magical's and non magical's had just become the British with very little distinction between them, with all children attending school together for there basic education and the magical children having extra lessons on magic and the non magical's having extra lessons on electronic's, the quality of education had risen over the years, in 2096 all the runes had been carved and powered the aim was for there to be a 50 to 1 time dilation meaning the Vault dwellers would feel like they had lived in the vaults for just under 23 years and it was hoped that out side of the vaults just over 2 hundred years would have past from the day the world ended.

The group returned to Vault 1 several hours later with lots of questions left unanswered, but with the promise that all there question would be answered in time, Harrie and Susan went to there rooms to change as they had to put the dresses they were wearing on the day of the attack back on before leaving the room of requirements as you could not take anything created by the room outside.

Over the next weeks the small family spent as much time together as possible this was more for Amelia and Sirius than the girls as it had been years for them and only a week for the girls, Amelia had become the prime minister of Britain 4 years ago and everyone was now waiting for the time dilation field to end so the scout teams could be sent out again and the state of the world could be discovered in hopes that people could leave the vaults and start to repopulate the British isles if they could be made safe.

Harrie and her friends used the time difference between the Vault and the room of requirements to there advantage by taking people to the room to train them in all the skills they will need to survive in this new and dangerous world they will be living in, they learned about combat starting from unarmed and progressing to using weapons then to using both weapons and magic together, Harrie excelled at combat in any form and she loved the fight, sue enjoyed healing and ranged combat she was a crack shot with a Barrett .50 Cal rifle and scope, Hermione was good at everything but not the best at anything she was a true all rounder, were as Neville was the best a close quarters combat and by far the best with a pistol and wand in combination.

By the time the runes had run there course the small group of friends had spent over a year training hard they were fit and well trained, they had used the best trainer's they could fine from members of the S.A.S to the top aurors in Britain, with the room providing all there training needs it allowed there training to feel like real life situation they were as prepared as possible.

Harrie had been planning to visit other countries as soon as the radiation levels were low enough for her to survive for long periods, she wanted to go to Boston to see if the Salam instatute of witchcraft had survived the bombs as she had always been fascinated with the school and it history Hermione wanted to see if the library had survived, sue wouldn't let her sister go without her and sue wasn't about to go anywhere without her boyfriend Neville so the 4 of them were gathering supplies and planning how to get to America.

During there training the group had acquired cloths, armour and a full set of magically enhanced power armour each, they had also spent many hours trained to use there advanced Pip-Boys, there were maps of Boston loaded with a route planned from London to a small town called sanctuary as it was the only place that the British known that a Vault had been built that wasn't a horrible experiment it seemed to be a cryogenic Vault and Harrie believed it could be the best place to find survivors in the Boston/Salem area.

From the day Harrie had entered gringotts as a child the goblins had been working with the unspeakable's and Amelia to fine all the horcruses they easily destroyer the ones in the bank by moving them into hamsters then killing them it had only taken weeks to have found all but one of them the last one in the uk was in Hogwarts but they couldn't find it for years, it wasn't until after Harrie and her friends found the room of requirements that the goblin team found it leaving Voldemort and one horcrux it believed by the unspeakable's that the last one was hidden in Albania but due the the rising tensions with Europe no U.K. Government employees were allowed to enter the country and it was hard for the goblins to move around the country this led to the last horcrux being in a forest in Albania.

Voldemort was on the French coast to watch the end of Britain on 23rd October 2077 at 14:42h he had been there for a week by then, due to a bomb hitting within a mile of his vantage point he never left the place, within minutes the magical vaults had conformation of the end of Voldemort thanks to both the goblins and unspeakable's.

Unfortunately nobody would ever find out how much input Voldemort had in the end of the world he had caused the extra dirty bombs and had a large input into the start of the nuclear destruction of the world which directly led to his own end.

It was July of 2086 when the time runes ended and the radiation levels were at a level that people would be able to survive and people could search the country thanks to the quality of life in the vaults not many people were in a rush to leave, this made it easy for the military to go out into the country, it was agreed that the empty and decontaminated vault would be the only one to open its door and if people wanted to go into the wasteland the U.K. Had become they would flue to that Vault on there return they would go through the decontamination process each time, the recon groups would stay at that Vault to guard it and take there turn on reconnaissance all of the vaults had a small underground hanger with the Royal Air Force planes and equipment within them, the planes would be used to search the hole country with low level flights but due to the lack of fuel the airforce couldn't be used long term, after these flights there would be very good information for the scouting groups to work with.

The aerial scouting showed that over the 200 years even most of the deadly creatures that had be mutated were now dead leaving the country very empty there was vegetation and the radiation levels were low even some of the water was safe to drink, it was theorised that the fact that the bombs were so dirty that the half life appeared to be shorter than other bombs meaning that the uk could be decontaminated to a great extent.

In Vault 3 the research Vault had developed some magical and non magical treatments that should help with the clean up making the uk safer, part of this would be to ward the coast to stop radiation being blown in, there was also a plan to drop ward stones around the country that would collect the radiation around them thereby reducing radiation levels.

Harrie, Susan, Hermione and Neville got the family's together at the end of July at Harrie's birthday party and told them of the trip they were planning after a lively debate and some tears the date of there departure was set for the 10th of august, but it wouldn't just be the 4 of them there would be a large group going and they would travel most of the way by plane.

The plan was to convert a harrier vtol fighter into a full command and control plane with barracks and workshops there were hundreds of people working on the plane, in the process one of the workers children had solved all there fuel problems for the vehicles with one simple question to his dad, after several days of research it was found that it was not possible to conjure fuel to be permanent a rune set was created to conjure fuel just before it enters the engines meaning there was no need to have fuel tanks and with the space expansion and other charms they could add to the vehicles they would be lighter, faster and they would be smaller on the outside, the nose cone of the Harrier and the fuel systems were the only changes needed for this plane, all the others would be redesigned from the ground up to take advantage of all the research that had been done over the years.

Now thanks to the fuel problems having been solved the reconisence flights were going out every day and resources were being brought to the Vault the goblins had been helped to start mines, the centaurs were helped to move into a massive forests in the north, a number of people started setting up a city around the recon Vault there had been a plan made to use the city to expand into the rest of the country.

On the morning that Harrie and her friends were going to leave for America, there other friends and families gathered in the hanger of the now named recon Vault as it was now the only vault open to the outside world, a group of soldiers with there families joined them before they entered the plane to start there quest and as a famous American had once said "the British are coming" let's hope it will go better for the British than it did the last time was it just a strange coincidence that she had chosen to go there of was fate having a laugh at there expense.

A/N

I have dug myself a hole as this is the story I want to write from here on but I underestimated how difficult it will be to write.

I need a large population for the sequel, I want this story to be about Harrie and the fallout characters but than I realised there was no way that her mum the prime minister of Britain would let the 4 go alone and due to the better upbringing I gave her she wouldn't just run off so I think the story will end up better but will change from the plan I had.

i hope you like it so fare and any comments and ideas of how to have a thriving community slowly expand into Europe happen in the background and me not just saying O and the uk expanded into country X any ides would be great fully received and thanks a lot for reading.

ps I'd like some reviews to help me improve the way I wite and to know your through on the story and were it's going


	7. Chapter 7 to concord with Nora

Chapter 7

Harrie was sat looking out of the window down at the lands around them as they were slowly flying from England to America, they had been asked to check as much land for life as they could on there journey so they had chosen to zig zag along there route as they had no fuel concerns and it was not a small cramped transport, with the pilots being able to change places when needed it made the plane able to fly non stop for weeks at a time but they had plans to land in several places in each country to check ground and water samples for radiation levels.

Going all the way over water would be useless so they had a choice of 2 other routes, the long route had been disregarded as going across Europe to the USSR then Alaska and Canada to cross most of the USA could take months, the one they had chosen would take them south to France then north through Germany, Sweden, Norway, then east over the Faroe Islands, Iceland, Greenland to Canada finally south over the USA to Boston.

The plan was to take several weeks to travel to Boston they had chosen to go to sanctuary hills bypassing Salam, as they needed to check the only true Vault they were aware of, as they traveled over France they had observed strange animals and a few people it appeared that some magical animals had mutated as had some of the people, the group had landed once but they were attacked by a large group of people only minutes after landing, they had to kill most of them before being able to take off, after takeoff the commander of the mission had ordered the pilots to engage the spells to hide the plane from sight and sound, then he had told them they were not to land again until they had reached Vault 111, shortening the trip from the several weeks they had planed down to less than a week, they hoped that they could build a base in the vault or at nearby sanctuary hills.

On arriving in Boston they were surprised by how intact the city was, after all this time it was also shocking to see the numbers of people moving around and the fighting in and around the area, flying over the Red Sox stadium they could see what looked like a township built on the pitch, it was strange that around most of the landmark sights there appeared to be little villages, they had chosen to flying over fort independence before going to there final destination, as they were approaching the castle a large creature rose from the sea and spat some sort of radioactive acid at the plane, nobody could explain how it had even known they were there.

The acid had clipped the back of the wing making it extremely hard to fly so they were forced to make best speed to Vault 111 at a higher altitude to avoid detection and to give the pilot time to react to any problems with the plane caused by the acid.

On investigating the Vault area they couldn't enter the Vault as the control didn't work, so they had chosen to move to sanctuary hills, Harrie and friends left to sanctuary before the troops as they walked into the small village, Harrie looked around finding a mister handy outside a house she approached it and asked if there was anyone living around the area, the mister handy started to babble about its family and it had taken her 15 minutes to find out that the people that had lived in the house it was guarding, had moved to the Vault 210 years ago and the village was empty except for some large insects in some of the houses, during the conversation Susan and Neville had searched them killing the insects.

Hermione had found a work bench were they could build things for the base, as a group they started to scrap everything that they could find it was felt that if they could start the soldiers would be able to build a good base here with no one living in the area and it being away from the main part of Boston.

The group had started to build the base, they had built a wall around the village in the the workshop there had been plans for everything from beds to defensive turrets they had found a few things that they had moved to the centre of the base, there was a chemistry station and cooking station with a weapon and armour station.

They could now replenish there medication and upgrade there weapons and armour the military started guard rotations and building fortifications Harrie and her small group started to get the basics up and going they had started with beds and food, they had found plans for generators and water treatment plants, they had been working for several weeks and a powerful radio transmitter that used magic and technology had been built to reach back to England to communicate with the British government for updates and to make reports.

As the transmitter didn't work well over shorter distances they had also built a smaller settlement beacon next to the larger transmitter, sanctuary hills had become a bustling little town, early one morning about a month after there arrival there was an attack on the fortifications.

Harrie had been sat watching the sunrise when 4 large green super mutants started to attack at first she thought they were trolls but when they started to fire rifles at her she realised that they weren't just before she raised a shield then she started to return fire within minutes the soldiers had ran to help her, the attack lasted less than 5 minutes in total, a few days after that had happened the troop of soldiers guarding the plane were looking around the Vault area as it started to open a young woman came up on the lift on seeing the soldiers she raised a 10mm pistol towards them but with 5 fully automatic rifles aimed at her she soon lowered her gun she was wearing a blue Vault Tec jumpsuit with 111 on the back of it.

One of the soldiers escorted her in to the town when they arrived the mister handy started to talk to her telling her that she was over 200 years late for dinner and he had found a holo tape from her husband, Harrie had just arrived as she had started to tell Cosworth her mister handy butler, that her husband had been killed in the Vault and that her son Shaun had been kidnapped at the same time, Harrie discussed with her friends about helping her look for her son as they were making there way to Salam school of witchcraft.

Cosworth had told her that some people could be alive in concord and they may be able to help with finding her son Shaun, Harrie, Susan, Hermione and Neville told Nora they would accompany her to concord and they will try to help her find Shaun, the soldiers had kitted Nora out with armour and weapons thankfully she was already well trained with weapons due to her husband teaching her weapons safety and range shooting when he returned from the Sino-American War she had also kept fit trough law school and had trained hard to regain her figure after Shaun's birth.

The next morning the 5 set off towards concord following the road to the east trough the gate they had built near the bridge out of sanctuary hills they crossed over the bridge aiming for the red rocket truck stop they could see in the distance, as all the people at sanctuary had been working hard to fortify there base nobody had been this far out as they approached a large german shepherd came to Nora who appeared to take an instant liking to him when she asked it if he wanted to join them it appeared to understand and agree when looking around the truck stop several mole rats dug themselves out around them but within several minutes the group had killed them.

Harrie spent time checking the body's finding meat and junk the others found a workbench and a lot of junk around the place during the search Neville had found a cave that he had cleared of more mole rats finding more junk and some ammo as well as a fusion core, several hour's later they entered concord there were the sounds of gun fire, they made there way into the town taking cover and trying to find were the gunfire was coming from, they spread out moving from cover to cover making there way towards a museum were they could hear what appeared to be a group of raiders trying to kill a small group of people that were hold up inside the museum, from what they could hear the raiders were just doing it for fun Harrie used hand signals that there SAS trainer had shown them to tell the group that they were to pick targets and attack Nora got the message only moments after the first shots were fired, the attack was quick and clean when the raiders where down the group made there way to the front of the museum.

As they approached a dark skinned man in a long coat and hat was standing on the balcony with some sort of laser rifle he started to shout for help telling them there were more raiders inside and he had settlers he was protecting, Susan and Hermione turned on the spot and with a small crack appeared on the balcony next to the man to offer medical help, the rest of them chose to go inside through the door to stop the raiders Nora stood there just as shocked as the man it took them both several minutes to understand that yes 2 people had just disappeared from one place and appeared in another as if by magic.

Harrie and Neville entered the main room Neville had a pistol and his wand where Harrie had a rifle as they entered they could see two raiders on the upper level and hear voices from one side through a door Harrie pointed to Neville then up she then pointed to herself then to the doorway Neville nodded the he tapped himself on the head muttering something just before he appeared to go invisible with only a slight distortion to mark his position Harrie did the same and moved towards the door seconds later there was a crack followed by a flash of red light and a gunshot.

Harrie was slowly moving through the exhibits when she must have tripped a motion sensor as the room was filled with noise and a voice boomed for some hidden speakers, this alerted a raider who came running into the room only to end up with a new hole in his head from a 5.65 full metal jacketed rifle shot from out of thin air, Harrie and Neville joined backup just a few rooms later they made there way up finding 2 more raiders on the next floor as they approached the room the settlers were hold up in there were two more raiders trying to brake through the door this stopped as soon as both raiders lost there heads 1 to a flash of silver light from Neville's wand and the other to a bullet to the back of his skull.

Harrie called out to sue that the building was clear moments later the door was opened by Hermione it was only then that Nora and the dog court up still looking shocked with what was happening the friends just chuckled lightly at the shocked faces.

Harrie walked into the room and asked sue and Hermione how everyone was and if there were any problems getting a there fine and no problems for the 2 girls she turned to the man that had shouted for help outside.

Hello I'm Harrie Potter this is my friend Neville and you've met my sister Susan and are friend Hermione what happened and why are you all hear?

The first to reply was the man with the laser rifle he introduced himself, I'm Preston Preston Garvy I'm the last minute man in the common wealth, and we're trying to make are way to safety but this group of raiders have been attacking us, there are more of them out there but we have a plan and after seeing you dealing with the raiders I think it will work if you'll help us some more?

Harrie looked around and said so what's the plan?

Preston pointed to a man near a terminal saying this is Sturges he will be able to explain it better than me.

Sturges stepped forward and started to explain that there was a pre war set of T45 power armour on the roof next to a crashed vertibird and there is also a minigun attached to the wreckage when Harrie asked why they hadn't used the power armour Sturges told them it was out of power and they needed a fusion core but the only one they knew off was locked in the basement and they couldn't reach it.

Neville said he had one just as Nora said she had got the one from down stairs, Preston and Sturges got excited and Sturges continued that they could use the power armour and clear out the rest of the raiders so Preston could escort the group of settlers to safety.

Harrie asked Nora if she could use power armour on receiving a positive in reply she told Nora to take it the asked sue to get up high and snipe from range with Hermione acting as spotter then she and Neville would move from roof to roof killing anybody that Nora didn't one the plan was set Nora went to get in the armour sue and Hermione aporated to the roof of the museum Harrie and Neville walked out onto the balcony, once Nora had got the minigun a raider shouted and all hell broke loose Susan shot the guy that had shouted Nora dropped the 3 stories from the roof Harrie and Neville aprateted to separate roofs and started to fire at the large number of raiders they hadn't seen on the way into concord the firefight lasted about 10 minutes but only minutes after it ended with Nora in the middle of the street at the far end of the road from the museum the was a roar then a large creature that had a very similar shape to a T-Rex or a small Godzilla clawed its way out of a hole in front of Nora it was nearly twice as tall as Nora was in the power armour.

Nora opened up with the minigun, Harrie opened up with full auto fire from her rifle, Neville emptied the clip of his pistol then started firing cutting curses at it, all to the background cracks of a Barrett 50cal rifle from the museum the beast took a vast amount of damage and got one good swing in at Nora before going down.

After Nora had picked herself up and the firing had stopped there was silence for a few minutes then with 4 cracks the friends had joined Nora in examining the creature, sue was the one to voice the question that was on everyone's mind what the hell is that and are there more of the things around here, Harrie said I think we should talk to Garvey and get some information but first let's get them out of here and to safety just in case there are more of them around pointing at the creature they had just taken down, on entering the museum the settlers had gathered in the entrance and Garvey was talking to an old lady in the corner, as Nora approached the woman she started to talk the Nora about her son and that she was out of her time when Nora asked for more information the old woman told her to try diamond city for more information Harrie butted in at this point saying we will get more information later but first she asked where the group had been headed Preston told then that momma Murphy had a vision that they would fined safety a sanctuary so that was where they'd be heading he then asked them to join them there, the group just hid there smiles and said they would join them at sanctuary and offered to go with them Garvey told them he would get them to sanctuary safely now the raiders were dead and they would meet them there.

After the group of settlers left Harrie turned to the group and said after we police the body's for anything useful and find as much Junk as we can we will aperate back to sanctuary as it will be getting late and I don't know about you but I don't want to be out here at night without knowing more about what else is out here, a little over an hour later with the area cleared of junk they side along aperated Nora back to sanctuary on there arrival Nora looked a little green and it seemed like she was going to be sick right there.


	8. Chapter 8 Boston A History

Chapter 8

The settlement at Sanctuary was thriving there were settlers from the commonwealth and British soldiers with Harrie and friends there were over a hundred people in Sanctuary Hills, when Preston Garvey and his small group of settlers arrived later that afternoon, Harrie was called by the guards, to meet them at the main gate, Harrie invited them in she ordered a young corporal to find them lodgings for the night.

Harrie escorted Preston to the command building as she told him it was time for Boston a history and they will be joined in the conference by Hermione, Susan, Neville and the command staff, they entered to find them all sat in the large conference room built in the centre of the main building it had a large table with comfortable chairs around it there was also a connection to the long range radio transmitter, they had laid out fresh water with glasses and notebooks with a speaker and microphone in the centre of the table.

Pinned around the walls they had large colour maps and aerial photographs they had taken the photos when the plane had arrived over Boston, they had good coverage of most of the commonwealth, Preston sat down he just looked stunned his mouth opening and closing with no sounds coming out, the commander gave him a minute to collect himself then he started.

Hello I'm major Barrie Sharp with D squadron of the British armed forces special air service, To my left we have captain Carl Watts of 1st intelligence 21 SAS then we have the rest of my staff, to my right we have Harrie Potter Black the titular head of this reconnaissance expedition to the commonwealth, to her right we have her sister Susan Bones Black, with there friends Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, and to there right we have Nora Shepard, the only confirmed survivor from Vault 111, but we believe that her son may also be alive as he was kidnapped from the Vault.

Today we have the Prime Minister of Britain, Amelia Bones Black and her cabinet joining us on the radio as there are 3 maybe 4 Blacks going to take part in this briefing we will use Miss Potter, miss Bones and then madam bones for the PM and if mr Black joins in we'll just call him The Mutt, there was a noise from the radio and laughing could be herd in the background, this is the first meeting of probably many that we will be having with you over the next few days, we will be asking about anything you know about the state of the commonwealth and all the dangers that you are aware of?

But first Madam Bones believes that Mrs Shepard should start as her story should be the shortest, then Madam Bones will tell our story, before we'll all listen to Mr Garvey's story there will be brakes for food and other essentialsm the note pads and pens are there for any notes and for you to write down any questions that are raised during the stories, we will ask them at the end of everybody's tail as not to prolong the time it takes for each one, So if you would like to start Mrs Shepard.

O.K as you know my name is Nora Shepard I'm a lawyer from Boston on the day the bombs fell my husband and I took our son up to the the Vault on the hill near here, as we were entering the Vault I watched a mushroom cloud rise and felt the blast wave just as we were lowered into the Vault entrance, after entering we were led to a room full of pods a man in a white lab coat told use that it was for decontamination after the door had lowered and locked I was frozen, it felt like it was only moments later that I woke up to see a bald man opening my husbands pod then a person in a full laboratory clean suit tried to take my son Shaun from Nate's arms, as I was banging on the inside of my pod they started to argue with Nate.

Nate wouldn't let go of Shaun, it was then the man pulled a gun from his jacket and shot my husband Without even a second thought, the person in the clean suit walked away with my baby in ther arms, I think there were more with the two I could see I could hear movement from out of my line of sight, as the man was looking into my pod he said something like at least we still have a spare then They must have refrozen me.

The next time I was aware there was a warning announcement from some speakers telling everyone to leave the Vault, I think, I'm still a little fuzzy about it, when I tried to open the pod it was odd but it opened without a problem, I checked my husbands pod collected his wedding ring, then made my way to the surface I was attacked by giant cockroaches but I had found a gun by then, it appeared like there was several problems in the Vault, it seemed like everyone else had died but the man who took Shaun could have killed them I don't know, it was just as I was leaving the vault your men found me, one of them escorted me here that's when I was told by Cosworth, my old butler that I had been frozen for over 200 years and that he believed that there were people in concord that may be able to help me find Shaun then you offered to help.

As you know the five of us went to concord via the red rocket truck stop were I met dog meat a large German Shepard that has joined me before we could move on to Concord we had to fight a group of what could only be mole rats as they burrowed like moles but looked like rats O and did I say they were the size of a Labrador.

As we entered concord we could hear gunfire as we approached the museum down the Main Street there were several raiders shooting at Preston who was on the balcony shooting back, Harrie spoke up then you have all received our report on what happened from there, so thank you Nora for you concise report and yes we are still planning to help you look for Shaun, are there any questions so far Hermione raised her hand, with a large smile Harrie looked to her and in a posh teacher voice said yes Miss granger please ask your question to our guest.

O.K the question I have is Nora do you think we can use the Vault did it appear to be structurally sound and how big is it no forget that we can make it bigger if we need too.

Nora thought for a second then said yes it seemed fine and it quite big down there but why? This town is like a fortress already. Hermione said we need a long term base and somewhere secure for the Tec we are going to bring in.

Nora then asked Harrie if she could use her magic to fine Shaun with a sad look Harrie said he is in Boston but my spell can't seem to narrow it down to less than a 30 mile area sorry I did try several times.

Harrie started with O.K mum I think its story time I've got my pillow and hot chocolate can you portkey over here and took me in? Amelia said we've tried to port key several thing to and from your location they arrived but were very radioactive on arrival so no port keys are out for long distances apperition seems fine several people have tried with no problems so far she then became much less serious.

Well our story is a little more off the wall as it could be over 200 years or less than 30 years ago, Harrie was born on July 31st 2059 but she is only 18 years old I was born in 2038 but I'm only about 44 so she started to tell Nora and Preston about what Vault Tec had done in the U.S vaults with there sick experiments and then gave a brief description of what they had done to help the U.K survive, so are there any questions about us.

Nora was the first to speak so let me get this straight there are nearly 50 million people alive and not irradiated in England and about 2 million can use magic not just card tricks but honest to god wand magic, you have only been in Boston a couple of weeks and you've already built this town, Harrie replied yes we are starting to build a base we want to investigate Salem and the commonwealth if we can we plan to help the people here we need information and guides to explore the wasteland, by the time they had finished, it was getting late so they chose to take up story time back in the morning with Preston's history.

The next morning Preston was joined by Mama Murphy when they entered the conference room, over the next 10 minutes everyone had arrived and had been introduced to Mamma Murphy.

Preston started it's my turn now, he stood and started to pace as he started to talk it just appeared to flow out.

I originally enrolled with the Minutemen under Colonel Hollis at the age of seventeen. I was a believer in the justice of the Minutemen cause, l rose through their ranks to become an officer under the direct command of Hollis himself.

Regrettably the Minutemen settlements had grown complacent. Freed from the greater concerns of the dangers of the Commonwealth, the settlements increasingly neglected their obligations to the collective in favor of petty self-interests.

In 2287, Sturges who lived at a influential trading hub at Quincy - requested the aid of the Minutemen after having heard one of Mama Murphy's visions, she foresaw the town being surrounded and massacred I read one of the terminal of a shopkeeper that indicates that the other townsfolk saw Mama Murphy as a burnt-out drug addict; but Sturges went behind his fellow citizens to invoke the protection of the Minutemen. I joined Hollis on a mission to rescue Quincy, when we got there we found the Gunners besieging it.

The Minutemen dispersed the Gunner lines and we were welcomed by the battle-weary citizens of Quincy while the Gunners temporarily retreated. The Minutemen quickly moved to fortify the town, but our efforts proved insufficient as, in the northwestern part of the town, the Gunners reformed their lines and relentlessly probed the town's defenses for weaknesses. A terminal i read indicated that an ex-Minutemen officer named Clint had revealed himself to Colonel Hollis as the leader of the invading force. Hollis notes his extreme anger at this betrayal, while the terminals of the citizens express confusion and frustration.

Clint sought to establish terms of surrender for Quincy and its defenders; these terms were summarily rejected by Hollis, we requested support! which Never came; the Gunners overwhelmed the defenders and murdered nearly all of the civilians; Col. Hollis, the linchpin of the long-dwindling Minutemen cause, died fighting.

The event is known as the Quincy Massacre, and it catalyzed the complete disintegration of the remaining Minutemen settlements.

I gathered the few remaining Quincy civilians and loyal Minutemen and fled to Jamaica Plain however, we were eventually caught by Clint's Gunners, who killed some more settlers and drove the rest of us from our camp. We next moved to Lexington. Regrettably, Lexington was filled with feral ghouls; the hardships of the town gradually whittled the group's numbers down to just over ten. Eventually we moved to Concord where you found us in the Museum of Freedom, We had found ourselves under the constant predation of raiders until then.

By the time You arrived to help us, I had become the temporary leader of the Minutemen our group numbered only five - a mere fraction of the original twenty who had escaped Quincy under my guidance.

So that's my story I've ask mamma Murphy and she has written a list of most of the dangers she knows about with a brief summary of each one, so if there are any questions?

Harrie said mama Murphy have you had many visions and can you control them? Mama Murphy said I use different drugs to help start them I have no control of what I see, Preston raised his voice telling them that it was killing her and she needed to stop.

Harrie quietly spoke to them we can train your gift without the uses of drugs if you would like?

Now Preston what is it you want to do? Preston sat back he appeared to be thinking I was going to ask Nora to become the general of the minutemen and rebuild them and help the people of the commonwealth rebuilding the settlement.

O.K Nora would you do this, can you help the settlers and continue the search for Shaun? Nora replied yes I can but can you provide soldiers and equipment for the minutemen, Preston said we will need help to retake the castle it's the best place to start it's got a large transmitter and it has a armoury people will come and join us if we transmit from there.

Harrie asked what about the giant monster that guards the castle? What do you think we can do against that thing? it nearly took down the plane when we arrived in Boston,

The major said we could target the thing with a laser than kill it from range in that way we wouldn't put the aircraft at risk my men can move in and secure the castle giving the minutemen and ourselves a base in the south, with our base here we can move south and move north from the castle meeting in the centre of Boston in the mean time Nora and a squad can go to settlements to help them when they join we can station men there making each on a fire base giving our troops somewhere to re-arm or retreat to if they are attacked this will let Nora ask questions about Shaun.

So Preston do you think this will work you know the people better than us, and Nora will this work for you,it was mama Murphy that spoke then saying they would fine something at diamond city.

Nora asked what and where is diamond city? Preston said it's the big green jewel of Boston it's in the old stadium he the pointed at the photos of it on the wall it was then that Harrie said let's change the plan Nora is looking for Shaun we have troops and settlers that can help the settlements and I want to go the Salem so major you pick a man to be the general of the minutemen he will be responsible for helping settlements and reporting his progress to Preston and you, we will go to diamond city with Nora we will try to setup a trade route to the city as it was the biggest settlements we found on the way here, then we will return here then a group of use will go to Salem and secure the area before searching for any magical's in the area.


	9. Chapter 9 Diamond city or bust

Chapter 9

Diamond city or bust

Harrie and Nora were talking as they walked to the gate where they were meeting some S.A.S soldiers, Neville and Susan before they were to go to Diamond City, they were going to walk down to the south east to concord continuing down to Lexington they then planned to go to the main police station in Cambridge before crossing the river to the south to Diamond City they chose to follow the roads looking for people around the route, it was about 20 miles to the south east and the only problem they could see was Lexington due to the feral ghouls Preston told them about, the soldiers had asked to be aloud to clear Lexington out and start a base there as it's a large town it could take some time, it was planned for them to stay out over night in Lexington if they could fined and secure somewhere defensible, as they started to walk Harrie was thinking of the conversation she had with her mother earlier that morning.

Madam bones black had told her that they were sending 5 more planes with 2000 troop they were going to build bases on there route from the U.K to the U.S.A the bases would be equipped with a flue connection to make moving people and supplies easier. They expected it to take 2 months for the bases to come on line giving them a direct line of support or retreat if needed, she was looking forward to being able to visit her parents, some of the magical's with them had started to ward the areas they had secured these wards would worn of the intentions of the people that approach they should also stop any creatures that would attack but not stop any other animals.

As the group was leaving Concord to head south they were attacked by a group of gunners with what appeared to be robots supporting them, the fight was over in minutes the well trained and equipped soldiers ripped the attackers apart with little effort, the scouts had killed several giant insects and they had reported a giant scorpion in the distance as they moved through Boston they had to shoot many robots and some raiders, they had lost 2 soldiers when they found a group of super mutants with heavy weapons and one had committed suicide next to the 2 men the remaining troopers had then destroyed them with no more casualties, collecting as much junk and weapon as they could when the loot became too heavy for the group one of the wizards or witches would apperate the stuff back to Vault 111, major sharp had made the Vault into the main storage for what he called a beachhead in America , as they entered Lexington killing feral ghouls and searching the area they found Lexington Apartments with some gunners after clearing the area and sorting a guard they settled in for the night.

Over night the camp had been attacked no less than 6 times 4 of these were just feral ghouls but 2 had been large groups of raiders and robots Harrie had only found out after a Sargent had reported it to her as she ate breakfast the next morning, as the sun had risen they prepared to leave for diamond city several soldiers arrived from sanctuary with the witches and wizards that were taking the junk to the Vault, major sharp had agreed that a base in Lexington was a good idea more troops were moving from Sanctuary and Lexington the route would become a trade route between the first 2 bases.

A few hours later as they approached Cambridge police station the scouts found a man in power armour being attacked by a large group of feral ghouls the soldiers moved in to assist him the battle took just over half an hour there were many ghouls when Harrie was allowed to approach, the soldiers had secured the area and where moving the dead ghouls and collecting the junk Harrie asked Nora to talk to the man as she went to talk to her men just over an hour later Harrie, Nora, and paladin Danse sat talking about the brother hood of steel and the institute Danse told them that he was from the capital wasteland

"Before I joined the Brotherhood of Steel, grow up as an orphan in the Capital Wasteland. As a child, I made a dangerous living by scavenging the D.C. ruins until I could afford to open my own junk stand in Rivet City. It was around that time I became friends with a man named Cutler, and together we scraped by as traders.

When the Brotherhood of Steel began recruiting, Cutler and I agreed it was "the best way out of our nowhere lives". We joined the order, under the training of Paladin Krieg, and we were successful soldiers, but roughly a year after being posted to the Prydwen the airship the brother hood build, Cutler disappeared on assignment.

I personally spearheaded a three-week search for the missing squad. Ultimately the trail led to a super mutant hive where we found that Cutler's team had been killed, and Cutler himself had been exposed to the Forced Evolutionary Virus". Harrie was the one to ask "what is this virus are you telling use that the super mutants were created not just mutations?"

Danse continued "Yes! The enclave created it before the war, and a super mutant is trying to create more, he has the virus and is infecting people.

When we found him I killed Cutler. I hate most non-humans, including super mutants, ghouls, and synths.

I achieved the rank of Paladin while the assault on Adams Air Force Base was happening, which resulted in the fatality of my first drill sergeant. By the 2287, l had risen to become one of Arthur Maxson's most respected officers. Now I'm assigned a to this reconnaissance team we were dispatched to the Commonwealth to investigate signs of the Institute's activities. The institute are creating fake humans that you can't tell the difference from normal humans and they are very technicality advanced we think this is where they are based.

However, misfortune quickly reduced my recon team to only the three members here that's when you found use earlier.

The brother hood is moving to the commonwealth by airship we are going to take the Tec and end the institute once and for all, elder maxim was going to be in the area in the next few weeks we are going to take over the commonwealth!"

Nora decided that they were not going to have anything to do with the brother hood of steel as both Nora and Harrie had a bad feeling about the way that he had spoken about them Nora soon told Danse "we are going to leave for our destination I'm glad we could help you but we need to get going" thankfully they hadn't given him any important information about there base's or how many people they had in total the only thing he knew was that Nora and some soldiers were looking for Nora's son.

They had walked the 13 miles to diamond city, just before they reached the stadium the soldiers spread out around the area, only Susan and Neville followed Nora and Harrie to the doors,when they approached the door was closed with a dark haired woman in a long red jacket and cap with a little card in it.

It took the group time to read the word press that was written on it as they approached her she appeared to be shouting into I microphone near the door when she noticed the small group coming she whispered to them "do you want in? of cause you do just play along" she then turned back to the mic saying " is that right? your traders you've got a caravan coming in, did you hear that Danny? I've got a group of traders out here are going to be the one to tell crazy murn that you turned away supply's", there was a crackle over the speaker they could hear Danny say "ok ok piper I'm opening the door, the mayor will meet you when you come in."

Harrie stepped back and Spock into her radio "we need a caravan of supply's to arrive here in the morning tell them to only bring the stuff we've collected from the commonwealth and to tell the people at the door that you work for Nora and you've got her stuff for trade."

Only seconds later the large door started to rise as the entrance came into view there was a fat man with a trilby hat waiting for them he started to shout at Piper as soon as he could see her, Harrie couldn't hear the conversation but after a few minutes Piper turned to them asking "what do you think of the press?" Harrie said newspapers can be useful if there factual why? Wait it doesn't matter we are traders looking to start a caravan from our base to here we need a place for storage and we will sell bulk to the shops, then we need to find someone to help Nora find her son as he was kidnapped from the Vault they were in." Both The mayor and Piper looked at her before the mayor could speak Piper said to Nora "if you need help finding someone you need to speak to Nick Valentine he's a detective here in diamond city" meanwhile the mayor had spoken to Harrie about the cost of a place in the city costing 2000 Caps Harrie still had to laugh every time she thought about the bottle caps she had thrown away all of her life being money but she chose to haggle with him and got the cost down to 1200 caps he had told her she would have to collect the keys from his office in the upper stadium.

Within hours the group were sat in there new building just off the market place in diamond city, It had been named home plate, this would be there base in the centre of the commonwealth. They would trade the junk and weapons, they would find when the soldiers were cleaning up the commonwealth. Nora had agreed to an interview with Piper she would arrange it after she had seen Nick Valentine at his office.

Susan and Neville spent some time on the radio with the troops out side and in Sanctuary they had arranged for the soldiers to scout the route to the north as they were going to carry on to Salem as planned Nora was staying to work with Nick and Piper, after losing men on the way here they wouldn't be taking any chances on route the troops would secure the route before Harrie and her friends even set off, they had also secured the trade route to Vault 111 and Lexington.

It had taken the next 2 days to secure there position in the commonwealth there were radio's in each of there base's, the major had started to work on all there base's they now had base's at Sanctuary, Lexington and in home plate at Diamond city, the minutemen had helped 5 settlements around the commonwealth this help was with things like clearing out feral ghouls, killing super mutants but they had helped to secure 2 new places for settlers to start moving into then securing the settlements that had asked them for help so there were now 7 settlements working with the minutemen, very few people know that most of the minutemen were British soldiers.

Nora had returned to home plate telling Harrie that if she wanted Nick Valentines help she would have to help him first so she had asked Harrie to lend her some men to help her the men had agreed to help her very quickly so they were going to split up Nora heading off to find Nick and Harrie, Neville and Susan were setting off to Salem in the morning.

A/N

iv had a review about conversions and it was right I need to improve how I show who is speaking and when I will try to improve this in the future.

I've not received many reviews about the plot or ideas of where to take the story in the future I've planed where it's going but not how to get there and after starting to write this it has become clear I don't know as much about the fallout stories as I thought I did.

i have contacted Fulminanz about using some parts of there story The Salem Settlement in an up coming chapter I recommend this story as it's different and I'm enjoying the story so far


End file.
